1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls have a core and a cover. General golf balls are white colored. The coloring has been achieved by dispersing titanium dioxide in the cover. Titanium dioxide has strong masking ability. The color of the core is masked by titanium dioxide. The coloring may be also achieved by dispersing a white pigment in a paint layer.
Golf players may misidentify their own ball from other player's ball because most golf balls are white. A penalty is imposed on the golf player who hit the ball of any other player.
The golf ball may be also colored blue, red or the like. These golf balls are referred to as “color ball”. In the color balls, a large amount of a pigment is dispersed in the cover or the paint layer. The color balls can be easily distinguished from the white balls. However, the color balls are inferior in high-grade looking. Many golf players avoid selection of the color balls.
Golf balls have marks printed thereon. The mark includes brand name and ball number. Golf players can distinguish their ball from other's ball by the brand. The golf players can distinguish their ball from other's ball also by the ball number. The golf players get close to the ball, and distinguish it based on such marks. It is difficult to distinguish the ball based on the mark from a distance.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-170013 discloses a golf ball having a paint layer that includes composite particles. The composite particles include mica, and titanium oxide coating this mica. This golf ball has luminance. An appearance of this golf ball exhibits a polarization property. The luminance and the polarization property may achieve high-grade looking of the golf ball.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-24139 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,923) discloses a golf ball having a cover that includes a fluorescent colorant together with titanium dioxide. Distinguishability from the white golf balls is achieved by the fluorescent colorant.
According to the golf ball disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-170013, the luminance and the polarization property are achieved by mica as described above. However, when this golf ball is viewed by a golf player from far away, it is difficult to be distinguished from common white balls. In addition, this golf ball is less likely to be found by a golf player from far away. This golf ball is inferior in the distinguishability and visibility.
Improvement of the chroma saturation by a fluorescent colorant is intended according to the golf ball disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-24139. However, titanium dioxide inhibits the chroma saturation. The golf ball having a low chroma saturation is inferior in the visibility and the distinguishability. High chroma saturation is attained when titanium dioxide is not blended in the cover, or when it is blended in a small amount. However, a cover that includes a small amount of titanium dioxide is inferior in the masking ability. Thus, the color of the core may be revealed on the surface of the ball. Furthermore, when a small amount of titanium dioxide is included, a contour of the dimple becomes unclear. The golf ball having a cover that includes a small amount of titanium dioxide is inferior in the high-grade looking, and may make the golf player feel sense of incongruity.
An object of the present invention is to provide a golf ball that does not make the golf players feel sense of incongruity, and is excellent in visibility and distinguishability, with high-grade looking.